jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Goddard
Goddard is a major character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. He is Jimmy's loyal robot dog and best friend. Biography Goddard is able to speak in Jimmy's voice, presumably through recordings. He gets along with Carl, Sheen and Nick as they are Jimmy's best friends. He occasionally seems to dislike Humphrey due to the fact that they are both dogs, which gives a natural sense of rivalry. Goddard has little to no interaction with Cindy, Libby and Brittany. In the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour crossover special, Timmy Turner stupidly mistook him for a dog shaped video game and put in a disc for a violent game, while he was in the upgrading mode. This lead to Goddard being a rampaging monster who terrorized Retroville. Fortunately, by the end of the special, he was returned to normal. Goddard went with Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby and Bolbi up into space in Win Lose and Kaboom!, when they were forced by Meldar Prime to play Intergalactic Showdown. During the second event, Jimmy orders Goddard to use his grabler claw to grab one of the mushrooms, but the little beast grabs his grabler claw with it's tongue and tosses him around causing Goddard to get dizzy. When it is time to vote one of their own off the team, he votes for Cindy. During the fourth event, Goddard was about to run with Jimmy and the others across the obstacle course versing the Brains, when Meldar, says, "Uh uh uh, no cheating!" and he traps Goddard in a force field bubble before he could run, causing Jimmy and his friends to run across the obstacle course by themselves. Meldar later gave Goddard back to Jimmy after the event. Personality Goddard is Jimmy's loyal, lovable, playful, resourceful, kind, friendly, and adorable mechanical dog that he built himself. He is always there for Jimmy when he needs him the most and is truly Jimmy's best friend and favorite invention. Physical Appearance Goddard is mostly silver. He has a plasma globe cranium, filled with ionized noble gases in the form of plasma. He has a mechanical tongue and yellow snout. Goddard has two ears, which are made of metal. He also has a small pointy tail. Abilities Goddard has a seemingly unlimited supply of gadgets built into himself to the part where there is almost nothing he cannot do. At any given time, he seems to be mostly hollow. For example, when he uses the arm that can extend out of his back, his back opens up and reveals a compartment that is empty, except for the arm. It is often hinted that Goddard has some means of holding far more matter within himself than his size would suggest. Some preliminary material for the film depicts a step ladder simply extending out of Goddard, despite being many times longer. Goddard also has been shown firing rubber balls from his mouth, far more than he should normally be able to hold. However, when he self-destructs or plays dead, none of his parts fly out of the explosion that would be expected. Goddard's storage capabilities are likely based on or the inspiration of Jimmy's Hyper Cube. At one point, it is stated than the only things Goddard cannot do are the doggy paddle, because he would rust, as well as clean up after himself, as stated by Hugh. However, in Sea Minus, Jimmy has somehow submerged his family's home on the bottom of the ocean. When his father opens the door (ignoring Jimmy's warnings) and lets the water in, Goddard utilizes two jet propellers from his back to shoot through the water. Goddard is known to have a tape dispenser in his mouth, self-destruct and self-reconstruction capabilities, a scooter mode, a "flight-cycle" mode, a helicopter mode (in which his ears spin as rotors), voice projecting and recording abilities, a fire extinguisher, laser eye beams, the ability to transmit what he sees to Jimmy's computer, the ability to retract his head and tail (then stick them out again in the other's place to turn around quickly), a radar, a winch, and many other gadgets. He also can mimic a real dog in numerous ways, particularly by having an excretion system, though nuts and bolts instead of real feces. When he drank a burping soda, Goddard was able to burp. Dognappings Throughout the franchise, Goddard has been dognapped several times. * In the movie, Goobot orders Ooblar to take Goddard from Jimmy and take him apart. Goddard later tricks Ooblar into thinking he's going to self destruct and escapes. * In Professor Calamitous, I Presume, Professor Finbarr Calamitous dog naps Goddard while Jimmy was at school. Goddard gets strapped down to a table in Calamitous' lair. When Jimmy comes to his rescue, he breaks the straps with his Swiss Army Laser. * In The Junkman Cometh, after Goddard falls in love with Roxy, The Junkman sticks Goddard to a giant magnet and takes him away. He then ties up his legs and puts a lamp shade on top of his head. Jimmy later on rescues him while Brobot distracts The Junkman while Sheen and Carl rescue Brobot's parents. * In Return of the Nanobots, while being chased by the Nanobots in their spaceship while they were deleting everyone on Earth, Goddard gets deleted with everyone else that were causing Jimmy to fall. But after defeating them everyone comes back. Oddly Goddard wasn't seen reappearing with everyone else. * In Win Lose and Kaboom!, during the fourth Intergalactic Showdown event, when Goddard was about to run with Jimmy and the others across the obstacle course, Meldar Prime says, "Uh uh uh. No cheating!", and he traps Goddard in a force field bubble, causing the kids to run across the course on their own. Meldar later gives Goddard back to Jimmy after the event. * In Lights! Camera! Danger!, when Jimmy orders Goddard to analyze the magic wand Professor Calamitous gave him, Calamitous orders Bolbi to get Goddard off the set. So Bolbi grabs him and drags him away from Jimmy and the others. * In The Trouble with Clones, while Jimmy was looking for his evil clone, he headed back to his lab and captured Goddard while planing to use Jimmy's Duplicator to create an Evil Earth until Jimmy returned. Quotes * "Bark, bark!" * "Seems logical captain." - Carl Squared * "Luke, I am your father." - New Dog, Old Tricks * "Adeous." - Hyper Corn * "Tell Mom and Dad I love them, do your best to bring me home, I'll be back!" - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Video Game * "I have the layout, I have found power switches located through out the building that need to be turned off." - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Video Game * "Oh, baby." - The Junkman Cometh * "Towga! Towga! Towga!" - Jimmy Goes to College * "Nothing can stop us now!" - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Jet Fusion Trivia *Goddard's comes from the American professor/ physicist/ inventor Robert Hutchings Goddard, who first posed the Goddard Problem in is 1919 book "A Method of Reaching Extreme Altitudes". * Despite being a main character, he only had one episode focusing on him. * In The League of Villains, Goddard gets disabled and stopped working, but later on he is okay again. For some reason, he doesn't go with Carl, Cindy and Libby to save Jimmy and Sheen. *The future Goddard seems to be larger than the present Goddard. This could've been an animation error, or it could be the result of Jimmy's numerous upgrades over the years. * Goddard is without a doubt Jimmy's most successful and reliable invention. He is also shown to be Jimmy's favorite out of all his inventions. * Goddard appears in the first Nicktoons game, but he doesn't appear in any of the others. * Goddard makes one quick cameo in Sheen's Brain, when Sheen beats him at chess. * Goddard appeared in the intro of all three Jimmy Timmy Power Hours with Cosmo and Wanda riding on his back. But he only has a role in the first one. He appeared in the second one too, when he saves Jimmy from being hit by Timmy with a Burp Canon he wished for, and then frozen in carbonite along with Hugh and Judy Neutron by Professor Calamitous when he was in Jorgen Von Strangle's body. For some reason, he didn't go with Jimmy and the others into Dimmsdale to find Timmy and Cindy. * Goddard appeared in Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion, but not until the very end. * In the Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Video Game, there are some parts where Goddard talks in his own voice. * In Aaughh!! Wilderness!!, Goddard was about to go with Jimmy, Carl and Sheen on the camping trip. But then Hugh grabs him and tells Jimmy that the camps allowing no technology whatsoever. So Judy instead keeps Goddard safe at home with her. Later on in the episode, Goddard shows up while Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Hugh were being chased by a bear and Goddard scares it away by roaring loud. Judy also shows up from behind him and explains he attracted the explosion of their camp. * Goddard went with Jimmy on lot's of his adventures, but for some reason he doesn't go with him on all of them. He didn't go with Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and Cindy on their undersea voyage to find the Oozy Scab, he didn't join Jimmy and Sheen on their adventure in the Ultra Lord vs. Robo-Fiend video game, he didn't join Jimmy, Carl and Sheen on Jimmy's sleepover, he didn't go with Jimmy and the others on their trip to Egypt to explore Queen Hasabataslapya's tomb, he he didn't join Jimmy, Carl and Sheen on their mission to save the world from Professor Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous, he didn't join Jimmy and Carl on their mission to stop Sheen from wanting to rule Retroville as an evil dictator while his brain kept growing until his head exploded, he didn't go with Jimmy, Carl and Sheen on their journey to find a monster in Lake Retroville, he also didn't go with Jimmy and the others on their journey through the Disappearing Invention. It's unknown why he didn't at all go with Jimmy on some of his adventures. Gallery File:Goddard.jpg|Artwork. File:GoddardArt.png|Other artwork. File:Goddardoutside.png|Outside File:Goddardfairlyodd.png|2D Goddard File:Goddardhome.png|In the Neutron house Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1.avi_000843906.jpg Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1.jpg Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1.avi_001719842.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-01-13h11m20s140.png|Goddard sleeping Goddard .jpg|Future Goddard Goddard1&2.jpg Jimmy Neutron Goddard the Robot Dog.jpg Jimmy Neutron Goddard flying.jpg|Goddard flying Jimmy Neutron Goddard with Cosmo & Wanda on his back.jpg|Goddard with Cosmo and Wanda on his back Jimmy Neutron Goddard dognapped.png|Goddard dognapped Jimmy Neutron Goddard dancing.gif|Goddard dancing Jimmy Neutron Goddard using his lasers.png|Goddard using his lasers Jimmy Neutron Evil Goddard.jpg|Evil Goddard Nicktoons Unite Goddard.png|Goddard as he appears in Nicktoons Unite! Jimmy Neutron Goddard Wallpaper.jpg|Goddard Wallpaper Jimmy Neutron Goddard as appears in the Jimmy Neutron video games.png|Goddard as he appears in the Jimmy Neutron video games Jimmy Neutron Goddard.jpg Jimmy Neutron Goddard with a Red Nose.jpg|Goddard with a red nose Jimmy Neutron Goddard happy.jpg Jimmy Neutron Goddard plush.jpg|Goddard plush toy Jimmy Neutron Goddard licking Jimmy.jpg|Goddard licking Jimmy Wallpaper Jimmy Neutron Goddard coloring page.gif|Goddard coloring page Jimmy Neutron Goddard Toy.jpg|Goddard Remote Control Toy Jimmy Neutron Goddard as he appears in the Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius Video Game.jpg|Goddard as he appears in the Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Video Game Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Timmy with Goddard.png|Timmy Turner with Goddard GoddardJacksonSwitch.png|Goddard flips a switch on the Neutronic Monster Maker Jimmy Neutron Goddard fighting Eustance's Robot Cat.jpg|Goddard fighting Eustance's Robot Cat Jimmy Neutron Goddard captured by Meldar Prime.png|Goddard is captured by Meldar Prime! Jimmy Neutron Goddard with Roxy.png|Goddard with Roxy Jimmy Neutron Goddard front view.jpg Jimmy Neutron Goddard opening his screen.jpg|Goddard opening his screen Jimmy Neutron Goddard with water propellers.png|Jimmy fitting Goddard with water propellers Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Robots Category:Inventions Category:Main Characters Category:Pets Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron Category:Jimmy's Friends Category:Team Neutron members